El Hueco Diablo
by Mark the Author
Summary: Who would have thought that the cursed seal powered chidori could tear through one's soul? To bad Naruto found this out the hard way! Now if only that hole wasn't shaped oh so well, maybe then Naruto wouldn't be a hollow!
1. El Nacimiento Del Diablo

******Capítulo Uno: El Nacimiento Del Diablo**

_Chapter one: The Birth of the Devil_

**Demon speaking**

_**Cursed seal speaking**_

Human speaking

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto(belongs to Masashi Kishimoto) or Bleach(belongs to Tite Kubo). I'm just writing this because inspiration struck and inspiration shall not be ignored!**

* * *

**Summary: Who would have thought that the cursed seal powered chidori could tear through one's soul? To bad Naruto found this out the hard way! Now if only that hole wasn't shaped oh so well, maybe then Naruto wouldn't be a hollow!**

* * *

"**Rasengan!"** _**"Chidori!"**_ Two voices called out. One of the voices was that of Uzumaki Naruto, the other was that of Uchiha Sasuke. As the two clashed, Naruto let go of his rasengan's power, content with just slashing Sasuke's headband. Sasuke on the other hand had no problems thrusting the full powered chidori straight through Naruto's heart, effectively killing Naruto.

**=-= A FEW MINUTES LATER =-=**

"**So, now that you're done freaking out over the fact that you're dead and Sasuke is gone, what are you going to do now?"**

"What do you mean what am I going to do? I'm dead for hell's sake, with a freaking hole through my chest, what is there to do?"

"**You could start by turning down the volume of your voice, my ears hurt. I knew I should have taken over your body with my energy and taken that worthless bastard down when I had the chance, him and his weak demon powers."**

"What do you mean by weak demon powers? All Sasuke was using was chakra, even though it didn't feel like normal chakra. And besides, your chakra feels like that all the time when I use it."

"**For one thing kid, what I use is not chakra, it is a power that humans should not have."**

"Huh? What do you mean by 'power'? What exactly is your 'power'?"

**"I call it 'power' for a few reasons, for one thing; chakra is a blend of physical and spiritual energy. I lack a physical body, so I do not have physical energy, and therefore no chakra. However, my spiritual energy is practically limitless, and that is why I have so much power."**

"I still don't get it, what's the difference between chakra and your energy?"

Kyuubi's response was merely a sigh, before beginning to describe the main theories behind chakra.** "As I said, chakra is a mixture of spiritual energy, or reiatsu, and physical energy. Without a body, like how you are now, one cannot produce physical energy, and therefore cannot blend physical energy with reiatsu to form chakra. The reason why tailed-demons are visible is that they have so much reiatsu that it becomes visible to the human eye. Demons do not have natural physical bodies, so they try to make their reiatsu feel as close to chakra as possible."**

Naruto suddenly looked as if he'd been told that ramen had been banned from Konoha . "GAH! You mean I can't use chakra anymore just because I died? How am I supposed to be the Hokage when I can't use chakra!?!"

**"How are you supposed to be the Hokage when you're DEAD is more of the point."**

"Oh yeah, good point, I'm dead now. How am I supposed to do anything when I'm dead..."

**"Well Naruto, if you are done sulking, let me continue explaining chakra. In a living person, the chakra points naturally blend one's reiatsu with their physical energy. Then the chakra pathways circulate this energy throughout the body. This is why the Hyuuga clan is so dangerous, they can stop the combination of these energies while also blocking the pathways that it travels along. Now, spiritual energy itself can also travel through these pathways, but it cannot blend unless it's in a chakra point. You also have to remember that everyone has different amounts of chakra."**

"You mean like how fuzzy-brows does not have chakra?"

**"That is not exactly true, Lee does have chakra, just not enough to perform jutsu. This is because he has abnormally low amounts of reiatsu, but that in turn means his physical energy has much more room to grow, and grow it did, so much so that it smothered the chance of his spiritual energy growing much more than just enough to keep him alive."**

"But what about the celestial gates he used? Those gave him massive amounts of chakra!"

**"Once again, not true. The celestial gates remove the limits of the BODY, not the SOUL, meaning what he gained was much more physical energy. This caused him to be much stronger, faster, and caused his muscles to run out of energy faster. Of course, I can also tie this in with how some people use chakra to speed up their movements. What they are doing is simply pushing chakra into the required muscles and then pushing the physical energy from the chakra into the muscles while letting the reiatsu simply bleed off, causing more of a blur to their movements. Now then, to the topic of Orochimaru's cursed seals."**

"What do they have to do with this, don't they just boost their chakra?"

**"Kit, you just keep forgetting what I am saying. There are two different cursed seals, with two different effects. The cursed seals are the cursed seal of Heaven and the cursed seal of Earth, mind taking a guess of what they do?"**

"Ummm, they both boost the amount of chakra is formed in the chakra points?"

**"Sort of, but not quite what I was looking for. The cursed seal of Earth focuses on increasing the amount of raw physical energy in the body. Raw physical energy is much more potent than the normal physical energy is, so it bleeds of the body and has a very menacing feel. This effect also happens with the cursed seal of Heaven, but with raw reiatsu instead. The raw spiritual energy of the cursed seal of Heaven is so potent that it can sometimes be confused with the slightly more potent reiatsu of a low level demon, which is what the cursed seal is almost transforming the users into."**

"So by low level demons, you mean like Shukaku, right?"

**"Still wrong, Shukaku is actually a mid-high level demon, while I am ranked at the top tier of insanely high level demons. Now, you must be wondering about how the seal could be 'purifying' my reiatsu into chakra right about now, so I will explain it. The seal was designed by your Yondaime Hokage, who actually understood what the power of a demon was. He designed it's purification to naturally increase the physical energy that you had when you were alive, actually putting you well above Lee in that department. The only reason you were not a demon at taijutsu was because of the constant flow of my reiatsu into your body, mixing in the chakra points to create your massive stores of chakra that seemed unnatural. Even more so, the seal changed how much physical energy your body was producing by how much adrenalin was in your body. The amount of adrenalin also changed how much reiatsu was flowing from the seal into the chakra points. This means that the more adrenalin your body was producing, the more chakra you were producing, allowing you to keep a high level of chakra in your body for as long as you fought. The bad part of this was that it caused the amount of chakra you were producing while you were always being chased by those mobs when you were young, allowing the few ninjas to track you down with relative ease."**

"Hey, I'm hungry! Why am I hungry, I though that dead people didn't need to eat!"

"**Naruto, that's a major sign that you're going to turn into a hollow soon."**

"A hollow? What's that, and why does it sound so painful?"

"**Hollows are quite similar to demons, they have no physical bodies and a high potency of reiatsu. I guess I should explain what hollows are if you are going to become one. The order of hollows is simple. You start off as a plain old hollow, normally living in a realm called Hueco Mundo. Then, by eating other hollows or souls, you gain more and more powerful until you 'evolve' into the next level of hollow, further boosting your power. These normal hollows are normally equal to low level demons."**

"Wait, why would I become a hollow?"

"**I would have to say it is because of the taint of my reiatsu, plus the taint of Sasuke's reiatsu-powered chidori. That probably equaled the hole in your chest to be seared with so much reiatsu that it was forced to stay open like that even when only your human body seemed to be injured. I would have to guess the reiatsu in Sasuke's chidori probably ripped that hole through your soul. Now then, if you are hungry now, just wait until you become a hollow, then you will feel like you are starving!"**

"When you say eat, do you mean like actually eating other hollows? Isn't that cannibalism? That's not cool!"

"**Yes, I do mean actually EATING other hollows who are naturally trying to EAT you. It is eat or be eaten in Hueco Mundo, and I would rather not be eternally bound to the inside of a dumb hollow's stomach. Now, after the normal level of hollows, you get into the Menos Grandes. This starts with Gillians, taller and wider as the Hokage's tower, these beasts are approximately equal to a mid level demon, but run off nothing more than instincts and insanity until they evolve. Then after awhile you become an adjuchas, about the level of a mid to high level demon, or 'one-tailed' on the reiatsu power scale. The adjuchas are more intelligent than the normal level hollows and are also much more powerful. Then you have the highest known level of hollows, the vasto lorde. Vasto lordes are easily equal to a four-tailed demon, or a high level demon, and only a few exist now."**

"So, if I'm going to be a normal level hollow, then that means I'll just have to work my way up to vasto lorde, right? But if I'm just as strong as all the other hollows around, then there's a good chance that I'll be killed really early on…"

"**Highly unlikely, most hollows are born from human souls in another dimension, and they don't have chakra their. Their hollow forms use what spirit energy they had when they died and then add the potency factor in. When you died, your chakra was almost full, which was easily over half a tail's worth of reiatsu in there. You were also using one tail of my reiatsu, this will carry over into a little over one and a half tails of hollow reiatsu just because it will have to diffuse. This means you have over two tails worth of power going into the normal level. I suggest not wasting time as a normal level or as a Gillian and go straight for adjuchas."**

"I understand. So…any idea when I'll become a hollow?"

"**I figure right…"**

At this point, Naruto screamed in agony, clutching at his face before bursting into a cloud of spirit particles, transporting him to Hueco Mundo.

"…**Damn, so close to being right on time too."**

* * *

**Chapter One completed. Feel free to leave reviews. The inspiration meter is on full blast right now, so I should get another chapter out sometime tomorrow, hopefully more than the normal 1500 word chapters I tend to write.**

**ALSO: I AM LOOKING FOR A BETA READER, FEEL FREE TO CONTACT ME VIA PRIVATE MESSAGE. I KNOW THAT I HAVE GOOD GRAMMER, AND SPELL CHECKER CATCHES A LOT OF MISTAKES, BUT SOMEONE TO READ IT OVER WHEN I'M DONE WITH THE CHAPTERS WOULD BE APPRECIATED.**


	2. Dos Colas de la Nada

**Capítulo Dos: Dos Colas de la Nada**

**Chapter Two: Two Tails of Nothing**

"**Demon speaking"**

"Human/Hollow speaking"

'_Thinking'_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto (belongs to Masashi Kishimoto) or Bleach (belongs to Tite Kubo). **

**I would like to apologize to my readers for the long wait for this; I was bedridden with a nasty cold for the past few days…away from my computer…UGH!!! So finally, onto chapter two!**

* * *

Hunger, that's all there is to a newly formed hollow, and unfortunately for some, their hunger is a tad bit larger than others…

"GAAAAHHH!!! When you said I'd be starving, I didn't think you'd mean this!!! I feel like I could eat enough ramen to feed the world for a whole year!" Naruto cried loudly, not exactly the brightest thing for a fresh hollow to do.

Naruto's form was that of what looked like half-fox and half-human. Standing at about twenty feet tall, Naruto was covered in burnt-orange fur, had two tails about fifteen feet long tipped with what appeared to be bone, and a very impressive mask. His mask was just large enough to cover his face. It had fox ears on the top, the Konoha symbol linked to the top of his left eye, with a spiral in place of a nose attaching to the bottom of his right eye, and of course the three whisker marks on each side. His hands and feet were shaped much like a fox's paws, except with two foot long blades attached to the top of each 'toe'.

"**Silence brat! I am still trying to figure out where in Hueco Mundo we landed in." **Kyuubi responded. **"Though, I would have to say that we are on the level where all fresh hollows begin, seeing as we cannot see the dark sky, only those strange clouds. Now then, I suggest that you find a hollow to eat, and soon."**

Luckily for Naruto, the exact opposite happened, a hollow found him. The hollow's mask was in the shape of a rhinoceros's head. The rhinoceros hollow charged at Naruto, simply to find Naruto's hand through its head while Naruto was taking a bite from its neck. Seconds later, the hollow dissolved into nothingness.

"Man, that hit the spot! Good thing my strength didn't suffer from becoming a hollow, otherwise I could have died right there!" Naruto once again shouted to the world.

"**Kid, something feels off about this. With two tails worth of power, you should have moved much faster than that. Perhaps all of the power you had was lost in the transport." **Kyuubi was worried, normally transporting between realms did not use that much energy, especially when the transportation was natural and normally used next to no energy.

"What do you mean I might have lost all the power? I still have these two tails!" While Naruto said this, he was experimenting with his tails, soon discovering that they could extend to twice their normal length.

"**Hmmm, perhaps that your two tails of power are not focused like most Adjuchas level hollows would have. This puts you at a disadvantage." **Kyuubi stated, before his frown gave way to his normal grin. **"But, luckily for you, all of your mortal abilities seem to have transferred to your spiritual body, despite the lack of a physical body. This means that you should have insane amounts of raw power, next to no control, and practically light-speed regeneration. Also, those tails you have seem to be the embodiment of your power, so I would guess that nothing less than a fully-charged Cero from an Adjuchas could injure them. They also seem to be able to extend a good deal, that should help in both offense and defense. Though, you will not be able to use your signature ninjutsu moves anymore, and your taijutsu will be much different with this body."**

"Cool!" Naruto suddenly gained a confused posture. "But, what am I supposed to do now? You told me that I should go straight for Adjuchas, how would I do that?"

"**Naturally, if a hollow of a lower level eats a hollow of a higher level, than that hollow grows to the level of the hollow he devoured. So if a normal hollow eats a Gillian, he becomes a Gillian, and so on and so forth up the chain, even skipping steps." **Kyuubi's frown returned in full force after this statement. **"But of course, you are lacking many things that, without them, you could never take down an Adjuchas."**

Naruto's look of disbelief was obvious, even through his mask. "Things such as…"

Kyuubi began the counting. **"One: Adjuchas have highly focused powers; you have highly unfocused powers. Two: Adjuchas normally have been fighting for their very existence for decades; you have barely had to survive pitiful villagers attacking you for thirteen. Three: Adjuchas tend to join into groups of four to seven in order to help them on their way to Vasto Lorde; you are a lone wolf at this instant. Furthermore, you currently lack the will to fight continuously for hours on end for even the chance to defeat an Adjuchas, and – Parrot hollow incoming at six o'clock!"**

At this, Naruto simply did to this hollow what he had done to the earlier hollow, before continuing the conversation. "And what?"

"…**I forget. Anyways, I suggest that you settle for mediocrity for now. Work your way up the chain like all the other hollows do, and feel proud when you do reach Adjuchas without any shortcuts, just like how you were back when you were alive. Have fun for the next twenty years of your life!"**

"Wait! What will you be doing during that time?"

"**To put it simply, I will be your eyes in the back of your head. I will also try to spot weak points in your opponent's offense and defense. I will also keep the voices of all the other hollows you devour safely locked away in the back of your head, so as not to drive you insane."**

"Erm, thanks… I guess…"

* * *

**Time Skip, One Year Later**

'_One year…' _One year was about how long Naruto had been in Hueco Mundo, one year of eating about two hollows a day. Naruto's power had become a bit more focused in that time, along with a year of fighting for his life for the experience in battle that he needed if he was to ever make it to Vasto Lorde, or even to Adjuchas. With this thought, Naruto flicked his tail out, piercing an owl hollow that had been attempting to sneak up on him, before leisurely taking a bite out of it before it disappeared.

Without warning though, a beam of red energy shot past Naruto's head, destroying several dozen trees before it finally fizzled out. From the direction that the beam came from, a hollow with a spider mask fell to the ground. This hollow was only about twelve feet tall, with eight muscular legs. As Naruto looked at this new hollow, only one thought passed through both his and Kyuubi's thoughts.

_ADJUCHAS!_

"Hmph, I came here to eat some Gillians while the rest of my group went on another hopeless Adjuchas hunt, instead I sensed what appeared to be another Adjuchas down here." The spider hollow tensed its legs. "What a surprise it was to find that it was just an abnormally strong normal level hollow! So tell me, hollow, what is your name hmmm, or do you not remember?"

At this, Naruto tensed. None of the other hollows he had eaten didn't care about his name, perhaps this was because of the increase of intelligence from a normal hollow to an Adjuchas. "Uzumaki Naruto, and what is exactly is your name, itsy bitsy?"

Naruto almost swore that he could see the glare from the Adjuchas. "Ooh, witty aren't you brat? My name is George Frederick the Third!" The entire time George spoke, his voice got more and more slurred, and Naruto could feel the insanity rolling off this hollow.

"**Naruto, this hollow's insanity should cause him to make many mistakes. His insanity probably will increase more if he is angry, so try to dodge any attacks he makes."**

'_I understand, this shouldn't take to long…I hope…"_

The battle began with George launching a barely charged cero at Naruto. Naruto blocked with one of his tails while he used the other tail to attempt to pierce through George's face, instead hitting one of George's legs and leaving a deep wound.

"Blood! MY blood!!! How do you!?! I shall destroy you!" George's attacks became exceedingly random in direction, timing, and how much power was in them. Most of the attacks that were even pointed at Naruto were just deflected by his tails, allowing Naruto to get in close and pierce through George's head with his claws. Naruto then proceeded to bite a chunk of flesh out of the dissolving Adjuchas.

About half a minute later, Naruto began his transformation into an Adjuchas. His mask did not change much, the Konoha symbol no longer connected to his left eye, instead just sitting at the center of the forehead, the spiral in the center was replaced by a snout, and the whiskers became more defined. His basic body structure also did not change much, shrinking to about ten feet tall while his tails shrunk to about eight feet long, now extending to a maximum of about forty feet, along with now having four tails. His paws were replaced with actual hands and feet, though they still had a six inch claw on each finger and toe. His fur also gained a metallic shine to it, hinting at its new found defensive capabilities.

"**Finally!" **Kyuubi exclaimed, his grin growing larger by the moment. **"Now that you are an Adjuchas, nothing can stand in your way, except perhaps a Vasto Lorde. **

'_I feel bad though, I told myself that I wasn't going to use any shortcuts, and yet I devoured him without a thought until after I had. By that time, it was too late to go back on that decision.'_

"**The way I see it, you did that in self defense. If it had been a normal level hollow, you would have done it without caring what happened. What is the difference when we are talking about the need to survive entirely based on instincts. You did what was probably the best choice, and now you are much stronger!"**

'_I still feel like I betrayed my very way of life, but you're right, I shouldn't let me keep this down. Do you think I would be able to take down a Vasto Lorde now?'_

"**Perhaps, though you would probably need a little 'extra help' from me."**

'_What do you mean by extra help? Are you saying that you could lend me some of your power?'_

"**Exactly, and you would need it. Every tail of power on the scale has a value. Two tails of power is one-hundred times stronger than one tail, and three tails is another one-hundred times stronger than two tails, but after that, the power increase becomes relatively mild until you reach nine tails, then the increase is one-thousand times greater than eight tails.. The average Vasto Lorde is about four and a half tails worth of power, but some are easily five tails, though this is rare. Given your current state, I could probably boost you to about six tails at most, though most of that power would be raw, not focused. You could probably still lose. Would you really want to take that risk?"**

'_What do you suggest right now?'_

"**I suggest that you take a year or two to get your current powers under control before attempting this, as this could very well shoot your control to hell. If you do go for it, it would literally be a hit or miss."**

'_I guess I should find a group of Adjuchas to stick with for awhile then, if I even want to survive until then.'_

* * *

**Time Skip: Two Years Later**

For the last year, Naruto had been hanging around with a group of six Adjuchas. Naruto had been with another, larger group of about twenty, but had been forced to destroy and devour these hollows after he discovered their plans to betray him.

First off was Shawlong, Naruto like Shawlong, both constantly talking about random, irrelevant to becoming Vasto Lorde topics. Edrad and Naruto didn't really talk to each other, but they watched each other's backs in battle, the same going for Nakeem, Yylfordt, and Di Roy.

Then there was the last member of the group, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. Naruto just couldn't believe that the way Grimmjow acted was almost the same Sasuke had acted, lusting for power and to be the best in the world. Luckily for Naruto, Grimmjow was more than willing to protect Naruto in battle.

Then Shawlong, Edrad, Nakeem, Yylfordt, and Di Roy decided to give up. While Grimmjow had now complaints about eating parts of them, Naruto refused to, and then decided to part ways with the group.

And so, Naruto decided to hunt down a Vasto Lorde, and after a successful ambush, devour and become a vasto lorde. Naruto's Vasto Lorde form was simple. Same length tails, same mask, same length claws, same metallic fur. Naruto was now only six feet in height, with seven tails waving behind him.

As Naruto admired his new form, one thing suddenly jumped out at him…

He could no longer remember his own name.

* * *

**Time Skip: Five Years**

"So, what is your name?" Asked a brown-haired man with a smile that seemed to combine loving affection and twisted insanity.

"Uzumaki Naruto."

"Well then Naruto, I welcome you to the Arrancar, you will be tested on if you are worthy to become an Espada."

As Naruto stood, getting used to no longer having the fur on his body and the tails behind him, promptly fell on his face. As he tried again to stand, his mask fragment seemed to glisten in the illusionary sunlight.

A simple headband shape with a strange spiral leaf design on it.

* * *

**End Chapter Two**

**So, tell me what you think about this chapter. I tried to involve some fight scenes, but I'm not sure if I did very well. Naruto's Arrancar form is practically him Shippuden with his mask fragment serving as his headband. Also, I am still looking for a volunteer for a beta-reader.**

**Notes: George Frederick the third is better known as King George III, the King of England and Ireland during the American Revolutionary War. He was insane for a good deal of his life.**

**Also, one of the authors who has been a major impact on my writing is XXXG-01D. Between his stories 'Tyrant Lizard' and 'The War Against the Vizards', he is the author I of some of the best stories I have ever read.**

**Story Stats for chapter one:**

**740 hits**

**8 reviews**

**Edited 10/12/09, added some small stuff, set up for a large change in chapter 3.**


	3. Anteriores Olvidado

**Capítulo Tres: Anteriores Olvidado**

Chapter Three: Forgotten Past

**The last chapter felt kind of rushed to me, so this chapter is going to have a few flashbacks, before continuing on with the story.**

"**Demon speaking"**

"Human/Hollow speaking"

'_Thinking'_

"_Flashback within Flashback speaking"_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto (belongs to Masashi Kishimoto) or Bleach (belongs to Tite Kubo). **

**On a side note, remember that Naruto's Arrancar body is the same size as when he died, making him shorter than any of the Espada.**

* * *

Naruto sighed, watching the clouds always reminded him of back when he was alive, even though he knew the clouds were just an illusion. As he lay on the hard stone of Las Noches, he started remembering exactly what he had to go through to get where he was now.

_**Flashback – Slightly more than five years ago…**_

'_Oh fucking peachy, out of all the possible Vasto Lorde I could have found first, it has to be one that has even more power than I do!' _Naruto's plan to ambush a Vasto Lorde was what all other Adjuchas would have called suicidal in an instant. Vasto Lorde were known to have much more strength than even the strongest Adjuchas, and this one was abnormally strong even for a Vasto Lorde. _'Still, I seem to have hit the jackpot, his energy is so great that he can't even detect me! This should make it easy.'_

Utilizing this, Naruto waited until he was just in range of the Vasto Lorde to attack with his tails, while still being hidden. His first tail was aimed about a foot to the left of the Vasto Lorde's leg, while the second one was meant to pierce his face when he turned to look at Naruto. Surprisingly, this plan actually worked, as the Vasto Lorde was most likely the dumbest lug in Vasto Lorde. As Naruto devoured him, he couldn't help but feel as if he had cheated again, though he wasn't sure why.

"**Kid, when it comes evolving up the chain of hollows, take any shortcuts. Though, you are the highest level now, so that makes it moot point."**

'_Still no idea what this voice is, but perhaps it is right.'_

_**End Flashback**_

Naruto couldn't help but let off a chuckle as he remembered, he felt like he had actually done the Vasto Lorde name a favor by taking out that idiot. Of course, he then remembered that the Kyuubi had been wrong, there were more shortcuts to power, like accepting Aizen's use of the hougyoku on him had been a very good decision.

_**Flashback – A few days before**_

Naruto's excitement at being at the top hadn't lasted very long, and now all he had done for five years had been randomly snipe Gillians with barely charged ceros. While doing this, he noticed a massive, white beast that had Gillian masks for fingernails using a Negación to pull something through a Garganta. As the strange beast finished, he noticed three figures that he had hoped to never see in Hueco Mundo.

'_Shinigami, shit, and by the looks of their outfits, all three of them are captains. But what are they doing here, and how the hell did they get that strange beast to use Negación to bring them here. Might as well try to find out…'_ At this, Naruto gave a massive leap, landing directly in front of the three Shinigami.

"Well now, what do we have here? Looks to me like you guys are lost, forget to take a turn at Albuquerque?"

"Well now, this one seems to have seems to have quite the sense of humor, eh Aizen?" The white haired Shinigami said, his fox-like grin on his face that seemed to just irritate Naruto even further.

"We are, well, were, Shinigami Captains, as you may have guessed, before we came here." The one that Naruto guessed to be Aizen said.

"So, you guys are traitors hmmm? If there's one thing I hate more than Shinigami, it is traitors. And you guys just happen to be both at the same time, so I have all the more reasons to hate you." At this, Naruto's tails began to coil, preparing to spring out when the time came.

"I can assure you this, Vasto Lorde, we had a perfectly good reason why we left Soul Society, one that even you would have to agree is a good reason." Aizen spoke again, something about his voice began to make Naruto relax.

"What exactly is that reason, and it better be good."

"Soul Society teaches that hollows are nothing more than mindless spirits, bent on killing and eating randomly just to cause mayhem. Because of this, the Shinigami are sent to kill them, no matter what they are doing. More often than not, a hollow is simply in the real world to remind itself what it even looks like, before they are ambushed by the Shinigami and 'purified'. In a sense, the Shinigami way teaches that if something is different, that it is evil and must be destroyed. Do you understand now?" Unbeknownst to Aizen, Naruto seemed to empathize with that.

"Yeah, I guess you're right on that one. I can't help but feel like I know how that feels." Naruto's sullen speech was quickly picked up by Aizen, along with the fact that he had to deal with it while he was alive.

"So, Vasto Lorde, what do you say, do you wish to join me on my quest to end their ignorance? If so, simply tell me your name, and help me strive for a greater peace."

After a short wait, Naruto replied. "My name, how I wish I could remember that. It's been five years since I became a Vasto Lorde, and I can hardly ever remember a moment of what life was like that before then. If it wasn't for my hollow instincts and the voices in my head, I'd be dead somewhere by now."

Aizen sighed, another Vasto Lorde with no memories? _'Oh well, if it worked with Barragan, it should work with this one also.'_

_**One day later – Las Noches**_

Naruto sat in front of the three former Shinigami, remembering what they had told him about themselves.

Kaname Tousen, his path of least bloodshed way of life was cool and all, so was the fact that he was blind, but Naruto couldn't help but feel like he was looking at Neji before the chunin exams.

Gin Ichimaru annoyed Naruto and Kyuubi right off. Between the fox-like grin and his constant sarcasm made Naruto all the more irritated.

Sosuke Aizen was pretty much the only reason why Naruto was still even around. Aizen had explained his plans of trying to make a new Royal key at the cost of Karakura town, but had gone further in explaining that it was actually a hoax to draw out the Shinigami captains and use their spiritual energy, while not killing most of them, though some might be lost in the battle, to make a new Royal key with minimal loss of life. Though, Naruto had a strange feeling that either he wasn't being told everything, or he had been told more than there was.

Then there was the Arrancar, hollows who had removed their mask in order to gain the power of the Shinigami. They gained an ability called resurrección, allowing them to access their original hollow form for a massive increase of power. Then there was the Espada, a group of the ten strongest Arrancar that, as Gin put it in his description, ruled over Las Noches with an iron fist.

"So, Vasto Lorde, what do you say, do you wish to become an Arrancar?"

"Might as well, I feel like I can trust you enough to do this correctly."

For the next few minutes, Naruto went through the most painful experience of his afterlife. Once his mask was removed, Naruto feel to the ground, gasping for air.

"So, what is your name?" Aizen asked, his grin barely suppressed

"Uzumaki Naruto."

"Well then Naruto, I welcome you to the Arrancar, you will be tested on if you are worthy to become an Espada."

As Naruto stood, getting used to no longer having the fur on his body and the tails behind him, he fell on his face. As he tried again to stand, his mask fragment seemed to glisten in the illusionary sunlight.

A simple headband shape with a strange spiral leaf design on it.

"And what If I don't want to be an Espada? Sounds like too much work to me."

Naruto's question was the last thing Aizen expected to hear. Even Stark had wanted to be in the Espada, what made Naruto different?

"So, Naruto, why do you not wish to be an Espada?"

"For one thing, it sounds like a group of elitist bastards from what you've told me. I'd rather sit back in the shadows of this operation, only appearing when needed. And for another thing, aren't all the slots for the Espada full? I wouldn't want to take away someone else's chance of being in the Espada."

"Well, I cannot force you if you do not wish to, but at least consider the offer open if you ever wish to challenge into the Espada."

Naruto's mutters barely caught Aizen's ear. "As if I'd ever want to do that, geez."

* * *

**Time Skip, One Month Later**

In one month, Naruto's time as an Arrancar was anything but dull, especially with his meetings with the Espada.

Naruto was thoroughly freaked out by Aaroniero's ability to transform how his body looked, and also hated how Aaroniero seemed entirely overconfident in his own abilities. Szayel reminded him way too much of Orochimaru, both in love for experiments and uncaring for subordinates. Zommari's arrogance ticked Naruto off, but his dislike for the Shinigami's mindless slaughter was refreshing. Naruto and Grimmjow caught up on what had happened since Naruto had left, and Grimmjow had finally taken Naruto's advice and had lighted up. When Naruto met Nnoitra, Naruto simply punched him in the face for insulting him, before running for his life from the seemingly demon-possessed Espada.

Ulquiorra's seeming lack of emotions reminded Naruto of Shino, and Naruto made it his personal mission to annoy Ulquiorra as much as possible. That didn't last long, as the instant he attempted to annoy Ulquiorra, he found himself pinned by the neck to the wall.

"You may have power, Uzumaki, but you lack control, focus, discipline… Without them, you are no match for even me, the lowest ranked Vasto Lorde in the Espada."

Neliel's childish behavior, along with greeting Naruto with a prank, caused the two to become fast friends. Barragan demanded the Naruto bow down to him, at which Naruto called him a grouchy old man and left.

Upon reaching Stark's room however…

"HIYA! Take that you intruder!" Naruto was kicked against the wall by what appeared to be a teenage girl with light-green hair and pink eyes with a one-horned mask covering the top of her head and her left eye.

"What the hell! What do you think you're doing you midget?"

"Midget, who are you calling a midget, you midget!"

On the nearby bed, a groan was heard. "Lilynette, could you keep it down? I'm trying to sleep."

Lilynette's response was simple drop-kick to his stomach. "Stark you lazy bastard, you can't sleep now!"

By this point, Naruto had escaped the room, fearing for his sanity.

As Naruto was walking through the halls after escaping from Lilynette, he passed by Gin.

"So, Naruto, what do you think of the Espada?"

"I don't want to talk about it…"

"Oooh, that bad? So, was it Lilynette that scared you that bad, or did you run into Loly?"

"Lilynette."

"Oooh, I pity ya, though you should also not bother Ulquiorra. He doesn't tolerate annoyances."

"I noticed…"

**Later that night…**

"So kid, why the hell did you ask us to meet you here in secret?" Grimmjow asked, his confusion being shared by the other members of the assembled group of four Arrancar. Naruto simply frowned, before beginning the explanation.

"To simply put it, I don't trust Aizen. Back when I was alive, I was a master of hiding my true intentions and powers, though it got me killed in the end. It was hard to figure it out, but my gut instinct is that Aizen's explanation of draining the Shinigami captain's powers to form the Royal key is nothing but a lie. He seems to be using that only as a cover up for the hollows who might actually care about the Shinigami's safety, meaning he truly plans to sacrifice one-hundred thousand souls in order to form it."

From next to Naruto, Nel Tu gasped. "Aizen told me the same thing as he told you, and now that you mention it, it makes no sense. Even if he drained the power of a hundred Shinigami captains, it wouldn't even begin to compare to energy of that many souls."

Grimmjow's look of annoyance grew even larger. "I don't really mind killing Shinigami, especially if they put up a good fight, but even I'm not heartless enough to kill off one-hundred thousand innocent people just to try to rule over all of Soul Society and Hueco Mundo. And besides, if he ruled, then he'd also be in my way to becoming the king! I'm in for this rebellion of yours."

"Same with me, that many people being sacrificed to further one's power is insanity!" Nel Tu shouted.

"So, what about you, are you in for it?" Naruto asked the fourth figure, who was sitting in the shadows near them.

"…Sure, why not, even I don't like being used like a mindless puppet." Ulquiorra spoke, solidifying his alliance to the rebellion.

And so it was set…

* * *

**Chapter Three complete.**

**Started school today, and decided it would be good to finish this half-written chapter tonight, before the school-work became too intense. I'm still looking for a beta reader!**

**Updated 10/12/09: Felt like Naruto simply not trusting Aizen was no reason not to tell him his name, so I simply made Naruto forget. Added a couple sentences here and there also. Another thing, Ulquiorra is one of my favorite characters, so of course he's not gonna be evil!**


	4. Los Rabos Del Zorroz

**Capítulo Cuatro: Los Rabos Del Zorro**

Chapter Four: The Tails of the Fox

"**Demon speaking"**

"Human/Hollow speaking"

'_Thinking'_

"_Flashback within Flashback speaking"_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto (belongs to Masashi Kishimoto) or Bleach (belongs to Tite Kubo). **

**To briefly answer some questions/ideas: No, Sasuke will not be a Shinigami. Naruto becomes an Espada this chapter. And Konoha will be getting some action after (spoiler blocked). Also, just in case you are wondering, the chapter title does have a hint of one of Naruto's special skills. **

**Slowly chipped away at this chapter over the period of time, Nuff said.**

* * *

_Las Noches…_

Naruto sighed. His days now were little more than training and lounging, he was doing the latter now. Unbidden, thoughts of his most recent failure came surging to the front of his mind.

_Flashback_

_Naruto stood in the middle of a large clearing, the Espada were gathered around, waiting for him._

"_So, Naruto, please use your __resurrección." Aizen spoke, eagerly awaiting his secret weapons true powers._

_But as Naruto focused he discovered one thing, he couldn't use resurrección. For some reason, his zanpakuto seemed to not respond at all._

"_Aizen-sama, I'm sorry, but I…I can't seem to do it…"_

"_Ah, do not worry about it, some Arrancar cannot do it at first either, just make sure you tell me if you do succeed."_

_End Flashback_

Once again, Naruto sighed. His zanpakuto seemed simple at a glance, but it was actually a very complex weapon known as a snake sword. The blade had eight segments, only holding on to each other by a small wire. "Gah! No matter how much I try, I can't seem to get this thing to work!"

"**I am surprised, Naruto, you are not the type to give up so easily. Perhaps I could give some advice?"**

"Advice, what advice could you possibly have about this? I mean, my sword won't work right!"

"**While I am trapped inside of your soul, your sword is part of your soul. For some reason, the fragment of your soul that has become your sword is somewhat mutated, making it not for a thirteen year old body like you currently have, but more for a sixteen year old body."**

"So, you're saying my sword is too old for me? How does that make any sense at all?"

"**Why should I know, it is your sword after all. Perhaps all it will take is for the fragment that is your sword and the whole of your soul to become synchronized."**

"But how could I possibly synchro-whatever two parts of my soul?"

"**Just let it flow, Naruto, let it flow."**

With this, Naruto tried to do just what Kyuubi had advised, focusing only on the sword while trying to block out all other thoughts or disturbances. After awhile of doing this, something inside Naruto seemed to break free, and like an exploding dam, Naruto's power rushed out, along with a single phrase.

"Flow, Los Rabos Del Zorro." In a flash, Naruto discovered that his body now had patches of fur in certain places, making a sort of armor. With this, Naruto discovered that he had three tails twitching and waving around behind him. His sword on the other hand was the same shape, only shorter. Upon further inspection, Naruto found that it was now only five segments long. Testing a sudden thought, the last segment of the blade shot off before flying behind his back, forming a forth tail, along with giving him a minor boost in power.

"Amazing, so if each segment can be used to boost my power, I wonder what happens if I use all eight?"

"**I would not suggest trying to use too much power right off. Besides, take a look at what else happened."**

Naruto did exactly what Kyuubi suggested, looking around confused until he saw what had happened.

Naruto was no longer a scrawny four-foot six-inch kid, but was now a moderate five-foot ten-inch late teen man.

"So you were right, my body was too young to use with my sword!"

"**I suggest that you stop wasting your time here and report this to Aizen, he should be pleased."**

* * *

_Time skip – One week_

Much had happened over the week since Naruto had obtained his resurrección. First, Nnoitra had attempted to get rid of Neliel, just to be stopped by the lucky appearance of Naruto at the scene. After a short fight, mostly because Nnoitra was completely unprepared for seven-tails worth of Naruto's resurrección, Nnoitra was killed. Of course, that left the seat of the Quinto Espada open, and Aizen decided that the one who killed Nnoitra was the perfect candidate for that position, willing or otherwise.

"I still don't see why you wanted that mask, Naruto." Grimmjow remarked, taking note of the Anbu-style fox mask with a red number 5 on the forehead that now covered Naruto's face.

"Grimmjow, you seem to have forgotten already. While wearing this mask, you are to refer to me as Kamikaze." Naruto's distorted voice said through the mask.

"Yeah yeah, your little Títeres Zorros… Those things still freak me out."

* * *

_End Chapter Four_

**Sorry it took so long, but here it is.**

_**Why does Naruto wear a mask, and what are these Títeres Zorros that Grimmjow mentioned, and why does Naruto want to go by Kamikaze? All this might be revealed next chapter, or the chapter after that. Also, I apologize that this chapter is so short for such a long wait, but I've been too into the first-person shooter game that my friend got me into.**_

**_Naruto will have three fraccion, but I only have two of them set so far! Just as a brief overview, one is from Soul Calibur, the other is based off a character from Soul Calibur, and the third one...Well, let's see if any of you can think of something good!_**


End file.
